Quando Chega a Hora
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Momiji estava na escola quando uma colega dele passa mal, isso seria simples, se ela naum tivesse um rara doença...e juntos pudesse superar seus medos
1. Chapter 1

**Quando chega a hora!**

Escola kaibara bate o sinal

Momiji estava se despedindo dos amigos na porta de sua sala

-Então fica assim, vocês vão na frente que depois que eu limpar a sala eu vou para casa do Shigure e encontro vocês lá

-Certo então, Até Logo Momiji- diz Tohru, que corria para acompanhar Yuki e Kyo que andava na frente

-Se cuida, hein..e limpa a sala direito- Haru fez um pequeno cafuné, e saiu acompanhando o grupo

Momiji entra novamente na sala e começa a limpar tudo com sua inacabável felicidade. Algum tempo depois, Momiji percebe que uma colega de sua classe que estava ao seu lado começa a passar mal.

-Motoko, você tah bem?

Ela acena com a cabeça afirmativamente fazendo seus cachos dourados cobrirem seu rosto

-Vem vamos tomar um pouco de ar.- Momiji a leva até a janela- Sente melhor?

-Sim...mas..tenho... falta ...de..ar...- ela conseguiu dizer entre suspiros

-Calma aí- ele a deixou delicadamente na janela e correu para conversar com o Monitor da sala, pouco depois ele volta- Pronto, pedi permissão para te tirar daqui

Momiji leva Motoko para fora da sala

-Vem vamos para a enfermaria

-Não...por..favor...Leve-me..ao pátio.- ela disse

-Tah

Momiji a acompanha ao pátio onde a faz sentar num banco. Motoko fecha os olhos para tentar respirar mais calmamente

**pensamento do Momiji** Ela está dormindo? Devo acordé-la,

Motoko leva a mão ao peito e abre os olhos, na frente deles tinha um lindo por-do- sol...lagrimas rolam de sues olhos azuis.

-Motoko, você está bem?..doe alguma coisa? Quer que chame alguém?

Ela nega com a cabeça

-Momiji...olhe para o pôr-do-sol, mesmo ele indo embora ele me impressiona, é uma despedida..um adeus é como se ele estivesse morrendo...e para recompensar dá esse grande espetáculo

Momiji olha o pôr-do-sol avermelhado que se encontrava a sua frente

**Pensamento do Momiji **realmente é lindo

-Eu também queria ser como o por-d- sol...mas como o dia..eu...tenho pouco tempo

-Como assim Motoko, não entendo

Motoko sorri e fecha os olhos encosta sua cabeça no ombro do Momiji

-Obrigado por estar aqui comigo...não queria ficar sozinha...

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinha

-Momiji...eu..eu...(dificuldade para respirar)...não quero... apagar...isso ...da..minha memória...nunca!

-Apagar como assim? Motoko fala comigo...Motoko

Momiji vê Motoko caindo em seus braços desmaiada

-Alguém...me ajude...socorro- gritando no pátio da escola

Gente essa fic ainda não terminou, tenham paciência pois é a primeira vez que escrevo do Fruits Basket, espero que estejam gostando e prometo me esforçar mais na segunda parte.

BJS


	2. Chapter 2

Quando Chega a hora II 

Motoko abre os olhos lentamente, uma forte luz a cega momentaneamente, aos poucos ela distingue uma pessoa inclinada sobre ela com o cenho de preocupação, era Momiji

-Quem bom que acordou- ele disse sorridente

-O que aconteceu?- Motoko percebe que está tomando soro

-Você desmaiou no pátio da escola, daí te levaram para enfermaria e ligaram para sua irmã e ela te trouxe para o hospital.

-Minha irmã está aqui?- Motoko senta na cama com a ajuda de Momiji

-Sim ela esteve aqui todo o tempo, desceu agora a pouco para pegar um café

-Quanto tempo estou desmaiada?- o olha triste

-Umas cinco horas, não tenho certeza.- Momiji puxava uma cadeira ao lado da cama para se sentar

-E você esteve aqui todo esse tempo?- Motoko o encara assustada

-Sim, na escola disse que não queria ficar sozinha, então estava fazendo companhia- disse sorrindo

**pensamento da Motoko ** Então eu não apaguei, foi um simples desmaio

- Alias Harry já ta vindo me pegar.

-Harry? Quem é Harry.

-Bom..digamos que somos da mesma família.Hei! Motoko quer jogar cartas comigo? – Momiji sorria docemente com um baralho na mão

Na recepção Hatori se dirige ao balcão de informações

-Por favor, onde fica o quarto 532?

-Um minuto senhor.- a recepcionista foi atender uma ligação

Uma moça que estava na maquina de café se aproxima de Hatori

-Quem é você?- uma moça de grandes olhos azuis olha desconfiada

-Sou...Hatori Sohma, vim buscar o Momiji

-Ah! O menino loirinho. Oh! Desculpe-me sou Midori Kimasato, irmã de Motoko- o cumprimentando- Desculpa a indelicadeza Dr. Sohma

-Doutor?- Hatori olha assustado

-Sim...o estetoscópio- ela aponta para o aparelho que Hatori traz em volta do pescoço

-Ah sim..sou medico

-Mas deixa que eu te levo ao quarto...Momiji deve estar cansando ficou ao lado de minha irmã todo o tempo- Os dois caminhavam pelo corredor

-E como ela está? Ele me disse que foi um desmaio repentino.

-Sim na escola- eles entraram no elevador.

Eles subiram até o quinto andar, caminhavam para a ala sul

-Minha irmã tem uma doença rara...desde muito pequena ela sofre com esses desmaios- bebe um gole do café-(perdida nas lembranças) à medida que ela crescia seus desmaio era mais freqüentes, e seus períodos para voltarem era mais longos...quando ela tinha 9 anos, ela estava brincando no jardim, quando sentiu falta de ar e desmaiou, a levamos ao medico mas ela não voltava...daí que descobrimos sua doença, dependendo do animo dela, de seu subconsciente ela "apaga"...fica anos em coma

-Anos?- Hatori tentava acompanhar o raciocínio- Já aconteceu isso com ela?

-Sim...- lagrimas rolavam silenciosamente- ela "parou "por 6 anos, minha irmã hoje tem 15 anos.

Entram no quarto, Hatori viu uma menina de cabelos dourados olhos azuis de uns 9 anos.

**Pensamento do Hatori ** será que é essa criança? Deve ser os olhos são iguais ao dessa moça...mas como ela pode parar por 6 anos e não ter se desenvolvido

-Harry! Momiji correu até ele – deixa eu te apresentar, essa é a Motoko- Momiji arrastava Hatori pela mão ata a cama

-Olá- disse Hatori surpreso

-Oi- Motoko desviou o olhar

**Pensamento da Motoko ** Minha irmã contou a ele, ela e sua boca grande

Motoko procurou sua irmã pelo quarto, Midori estava sentada mias afastada, perto da janela tomando café, perdida no passado

-Momiji, já está na hora..vamos

-Hai...eu prometo vir aqui amanha depois da escola te visitar Motoko

-Tah- Motoko tava emburrada

-Então até logo- Momiji gritava da porta

-Espere eu acompanho vocês- Midori seguiu os dois, deixando Motoko sozinha

Lagrimas escorriam pela face de Motoko. No corredor um pouco mais distante do quarto os 3 caminhavam juntos. Hatori olhava para longe

-Alguma pergunta. Doutor Sohma? – Midori terminava seu café

-Sobre?

-Minha irmã, eu vi que você a olhava incrédulo. – suspiro- É sempre assim (murmurando) todos os médicos a olham da mesma quando descobrem a verdade e olham para ela

-Que verdade?- Momiji perguntou

-Nenhuma..isso não é assunto de crianças- Midori disse secamente

-Poxa...- Momiji se entristece e segue andando na frente, mas depois para no meio do corredor- esqueci um negocio no quarto, me esperam aqui, eu já volto. Sai correndo

-Me desculpe..não quis falar assim com seu sobrinho- Midori se senta num banco- Mas é um pedido da Motoko, não quer que ninguém da escola saiba seu segredo

-Eu entendo, às vezes Momiji é bem curioso, mesmo...mas eu tenho uma pergunta sim...se ela ficou em coma por 6 anos pq não se desenvolveu fisicamente?

-O termo nao é bem coma, ela entra em um estado vegetativo, seu metabolismo cai a tal forma que impossibilita o crescimento...eu não vou saber explicar isso melhor pois não sou medica...mas eu digo...Motoko é muito abalável...se ela ficar triste já é um motivo bem grande para ela se "apagar"...naquele dia quando ela brincava no jardim..ela se apagou por minha causa...foi minha culpa- longo suspiro. Midori mantinha a cabeça abaixada

-Por que sua culpa?

-Eu disse a ela que...que...- Midori se levanta e vai até a janela- Eu estava com meus amigos no jardim, eu tinha 15 anos e queria ter privacidade..o que menos queria era ter uma irmã pentelha perto de mim...mas ela insistia em ficar junto...então eu disse que não queria ter ela como irmã...que por ela ser doente, só tarzia sofrimento a todos...- se virando para Hatori- Por favor não me entenda mal, eu era adolescente e fazia tudo sem pensar...ela começou a ter falta de ar...e me virei e fui sair com meus amigos...foi quando ela desmaiou e "parou"...me sint...sou a culpada.

Midori foi tragada pelo seu passado

"Vendo a irmã no chão, não a socorreu saiu com os amigos e voltou tarde da noite. Chegando em casa viu a casa silenciosa de mais, as luzes apagadas...foi até a cozinha e chamava pela mãe, pela irmã, mas ninguém a respondia, encontrou a janta em cima do fogão e um bilhete, que os pais tinham levado a irmã ao hospital.

Mas de novo essa pirralha vai dar trabalho.

Pegou um ônibus e chegou ao hospital, encontrou seus pais chorando no corredor, chegou perto deles e foi abraçada, todos choravam, sua mãe contou o triste noticia que o medico havia trazido...Motoko estava em coma. Enquanto seus pais choravam, Midori caminhou até o quarto e viu sua pequena irmã deitada na cama, com tubos e fios por todo os lados...

Um terrível sentimento de culpa se apossou de Midori...ela caiu no chão e chorava...**pensamento de Midori no passado ** por que disse isso, por que fui tão má com minha irmã? Por que?

Desde dia, Midori não deixava sua irmã sozinha, chegava da escola e ficava ao lado dela..todo o tempo...Os anos se passavam e Motoko continuava hospitalizada...até que um dia Motoko acordou...olhou para os lados e se via no mesmo hospital, a enfermeira chegou e a viu acordada foi aquela festa depois de tanto tempo, disse que ia ligar para sua irmã e que ela logo estaria aqui.

Motoko esperava ansiosa a volta da irmã e dos pais...quando uma mulher apareceu a porta com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e correu ao abraça-la. **Pensamento de Motoko no passado ** finalmente ela acordou, depois de 6 anos ela acordou"

Voltando ao presente, Midori sentiu a mesma dor de anos atrás, o mesmo sentimento de culpa...a mesma solidão

-Quando Motoko acordou imediatamente o hospital me avisou...e sabia que a pior parte estava por vir...teria que contar tudo a Motoko, meus..meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro..há um ano atrás...uns meses antes de ela acordar- limpando as lagrimas que lhe teimavam a cair.

Hatori nada dizia, mas entendi a dor de perder uma pessoa amada

-Tive que lhe contar tudo...os anos que se passaram...a doença desconhecida que ela tinha...a morte de meus pais...pensei que ela fosse apagar novamente...Meu Deus, como foram sombrios esses tempos...cada palavra que a dizia, era como se meu coração sangrasse..ter que relembrar tudo...seria tão mais fácil esquecer...esquecer do passado

Midori não pode dizer mais nada...as lagrimas as dominaram e ela deixou que elas lavassem sua alma e levasse toda a dor

**Pensamento de hatori ** esquecer todo o passado, toda a dor...

Hatori se aproximou de Midori e esperou que seus soluços passassem calmamente

-Minha...minha irmã..não tinha desmaiado desde então, pensei que tivesse curada, mas percebi hoje que ela não está livre nunca estará...Quando chegar a hora ela irá novamente apagar...- novo choro

-Mas quando chegar a hora, também chegará a cura...não adianta sofrer por coisas que ainda estão por vir, você tem que agradecer pq não foi dessa vez que sua irmã se foi...e que você poderá compartilhar momentos com ela...momentos felizes novamente- Hatori tentava a consolar

-Você tem razão- limpando as lagrimas- Eu não vou sofrer antecipadamente...Obrigada...é que eu odeio hospitais...esse cheiro..só me traz recordações tristes- tentando sorrir

-É eu também não gosto desse cheiro

-Mas você não é medico?

-Sou..mas medico particular...e eu tinha um consultório- Hatori se lembrou de sua obrigação perante a família e de seus dias..tão sufocantes- mas onde se meteu o Momiji?

-É verdade esquecemos dele...talvez ainda esteja no quarto

Os dois caminham para o quarto e vem Momiji dormindo numa beirada da cama junto com Motoko

-Acho que foi cansativo o dia para eles- Midori riu da cena

Hatori pegou Momiji no colo e o levou para fora do quarto

-Obrigado por tudo...por ter deixado Momiji aqui todo esse tempo..e ..por ter ouvido minhas lamentações

-Sem problema, todos precisam desabafar um dia

-Então quando precisar desabafar, pode contar comigo- riu Midori

-claro...Boa Noite- Hatori foi caminhado para o fim do corredor

-Boa noite- murmurou Midori- entrando no quarto se sentou ao lado da irmã, pegou suas delicadas mãos- Fique boa logo, Motoko, pois quando chegar a hora você curará e será uma criança muito feliz

No carro Momiji dormia no banco traseiro, Hatori dirigia pensativo de volta a sede

**Pensamento de hatori ** quando chegar a hora, todos nós estaremos livres da dor

Bom gente, essa ficou bem longa, tah certo que ficou mais Hatori e Midori conversando, ma é pq eu sentia a necessidade de contar o passado de Motoko primeiro, espero que estejam gostando.

Beijos


	3. Chapter 3

**Quando chegar a Hora III**

Algumas semanas se passaram e Momiji sempre ia visitar Motoko depois da escola. Em uma dessas visitas a enfermeira entra no quarto.

-Olá, Motoko, Olá Momiji!- disse a enfermeira sorrindo- tenho boas noticias amanhã você terá alta Motoko.

-Jura?- Motoko ficou muito feliz mas mais feliz que ela estava Momiji

-Que bom Motoko, você vai poder voltar para a escola, você precisa ver todo mundo tem perguntado de você... (falando sem parar)

Motoko sorriu e viu em sua frente um de seus melhores amigos, quem sempre esteve do seu lado, a alegrando nesses dias em que esteve internada, quem fez ela ser mais feliz..esse alguém era Momiji

A enfermeira pediu que Momiji saísse do quarto pois precisava cuidar da Motoko.

-Ah Claro! Vou estar aqui do lado de fora.

Saindo do quarto Momiji decide andar pelo hospital pois sabia que a enfermeira ia demorar. Parando no corredor Momiji viu o pôr-do-sol, tão vermelho como aquele dia no pátio do colégio.

**pensamento do Momiji ** Nossa,aquele dia realmente fiquei com medo, Motoko parecia tão triste e sozinha...é tão bom ver ela sorrir novamentesorri, mas mesmo assim ela fica triste quando está do meu Aldo, mesmo quando eu falo sem parar...suspira e o que ela quis dizer com parar?

-Hei Momiji!

Era Tohru, acompanhada de Yuki, Kyo e Haru

-Oi pessoal sorrindo

Eles vinham de vez em quando visitar a Motoko.

-E a Motoko como está?- perguntou Tohru preocupada

-Está bem terá alta amanha

-Que bom Momiji

ainda se falaram um pouquinho no corredor e depois foram juntos ao quarto de Motoko. Ela ao ver todos juntos ficou feliz, e logo começaram uma animada conversa, sobre a recuperação da Motoko,a volta a escola...etc.

-Já sei vamos brincar de mímica?- disse Momiji saltitante

-Claro- disse Tohru feliz

-Por mim- Kyo

-Tah- Motoko sorriu para Tohru

-Eu fico de fora- disse Yuki

-Porque?- perguntou Tohru triste

-Eu estou cansado brinque vocês- Yuki se sentou perto da janela

-Então eu fico com o Yuki- disse haru

-Ok! Então será uma competição em dupla, eu e Motoko e Tohru e Kyo

**pensamento de Kyo **Por que tenho que ficar com ela? (mas se sentia feliz)

-Tohru então fica mais esperta- Kyo disse dando um leve tapa na cabeça de Tohru

-oro?

Os quatros começavam a brincar e Yuki observava

-Você está mesmo cansado?- perguntou haru quando se aproximou de Yuki

-Sim, por que diz isso?

Haru finge-se de desentendido e observa os quatro brincando

-Parecem felizes não?- haru disse

-Sim- disse Yuki sorrindo

-Incrível como Momiji e Motoko são semelhantes

-Como assim?- perguntou Yuki um pouco assustado

-Os dois tem 15 anos, mas aparentam ser mais novos, isso é uma grande conhecidencia-Haru foi absorvido em seus próprios pensamentos

Midori entra no quarto e vê todo mundo.

-Nossa quanta gente, ainda bem que eu tive a intuição de que vocês estariam aqui e lhe trouxe...isso- Midori mostra uma enorme cesta de pães e doces. Todos param de brincar e forma comer.

Assim a tarde passou bem rápida e alegre. Ao cair da noite Hatori telefonou para Momiji dizendo que iria busca-los mas que poderia demorar um pouco. O que foi uma festa pois poderiam ficar mais tempo juntos

Quando Hatori chegou três horas depois as crianças estavam em uma animada competição de trava-linguas que por nada desse mundo poderia parar.

Midori que tinha saído do quarto para buscar um café, encontra Hatori sentado perto da janela observando as crianças como sua frieza habitual. Desde daquele dia Midori e Hatori não tinham se encontrado

-Olá!- disse Midori timidamente

-Boa Noite.

Midori viu como Motoko estava feliz junto com as crianças e como nesses últimos tempo no hospital ela sorria freqüentemente

**pensamento de Midori **Como é bom ouvir as crianças brincando, e rindo...principalmente ver o sorriso de Motoko, assim ela fica mais viva

-As crianças estão se dando bem, não?- Midori tomou um gole do café

-sim

-Momiji e os outros tem se dado bem, sempre que eles vem aki é assim, alegria e risadas- Midori sorriu

-Ela não teve nenhuma recaída?

-não, e amanha mesmo ela terá alta

-Que bom- Hatori olhava para as crianças quando uma forte chuva começou a cair

**pensamento de Hatori **Motoko já sofreu muito...como a irmã dela ...talvez o passado deva ser apaga...a melhor forma é esquecer

Midori viu como Hatori ficou sério

-Algum problema?- perguntou Midori preocupada

-Nenhum só pensando...-ele ia dizer Motoko mas achou melhor não comentar sobre a sua doença, para as crianças não ouvirem- na vida

-Hum, sei- Midori também ficou pensativa por alguns minutos- Sabe as vezes a vida pode ser muito dura com a gente, mas tudo isso tem uma lição no final, sempre terá algum proveito.

-Como?- hatori foi pego de surpresa por aquelas palavras.

Midori se senta na frente da janela olhando a chuva cair

-Já pensei que a vida é muito injusta por deixar minha irmã sofrer tanto,mas agora eu vejo, se ela não passasse por tudo isso ela não daria o verdadeiro valor a vida, agora junto com Momiji e seus amigos ela dá valor a vida dela

-mas como você disse a toda a dor que carregamos...no peito talvez seja melhor...esquecer..apagar- disse hatori sobriamente

-Tem certeza?-Midori olhava fundo nos olhos de hatori- Eu sei que disse aquilo num momento de fraqueza, de dor, mas se apagássemos ou esquecemos de nossas lutas, nossas dores, em como nós só sofrendo pudemos ultrapassar obstáculos...essa dura parte de nossas vidas que tanto nos machucam...será um importante passo para seguir em frente , para lutar, se não...não teríamos força e nem coragem para continuar..já com medo de sofrer antecipadamente. – Midori olha novamente para a janela- Você..você também deve estar arrependido em alguma coisa que você fez na sua vida... algo onde você errou...e sofreu por isso...mas agora depois de toda a dor, você consegue superara seus medos e consegue seguir em frente.

Como um flash passa pela cabeça de Hatori todos os momentos com Kana, quando eles se conheceram, seu namoro, o fatídico dia. Um aperto no coração de hatori, faz querer ele se levantar de lá agora mesmo e ir embora para bem longe

**pensamento de Hatori **Eu preciso esquecer, apagar...mas assim eu não estaria fugindo? Fugindo do meu passado?

-E se...ainda...se eu ainda não consegui superar? – Hatori olha atentamente para Midori, precisava de um auxilio de uma resposta

Midori olha para hatori e pega na sua mão

-Então...talvez não estejamos sendo sinceros com nós mesmos com nossos corações..e não aceitamos o que ele diz...o que ele desesperadamente nos mostra..fugimos com medo de sofrer novamente e não pensamos na possibilidade de ser feliz novamente.

Mesmo que hatori não quisesse mas a imagem de kana não sai de seu pensamento..seu sorriso, seu olhar, como ela ficava feliz pela primavera, tudo isso tava tão vivo dentro dele, que o sufocava.

Voltando de um transe, hatori se sente perturbado e infeliz. Mesmo sobre os protestos das crianças ele partiu.

**pensamento de hatori **Não posso deixar que esse sentimento volte, não posso deixar que percebam o quanto...Kana faz falta uma lagrima escorreu despercebida por Hatori Era difícil para Hatori compreender o que seu coração angustiado dizia, e pior ainda uma pessoa o entendia melhor do que ele mesmo. Midori.

Bom gente, espero que vocês estejam gostando. Ver Momiji e Motoko juntos, antes eu pensava que eles seriam um belo par..mas agora só os vejo como grande amigos. E hatori já estava na hora de alguém lhe abrir o coração e mostrar todos os seus medos, para assim ele seguir em frente ou lutar pelo seu amor de anos atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando chega a Hora IV

**Escola kaibara**

Havia passado um mês desde que Motoko saiu do hospital.

Estava chovendo muito. Motoko esperava sua irmã na porta da escola para ir embora, ela pensava no q aconteceu a meses atrás.

**pensamento de Motoko **Desde que eu voltei para a escola Momiji tem ficado do meu lado, Haru e os outros da sala também tem sido mais legais comigo (rindo sozinha) Até que consegui mais amigos, tudo graças ao Momiji.

Quando Motoko desmaiou no pátio da escola, conseguiu em Momiji a alegria de viver, de brincar, de ter amigos. Momiji tinha sido seu melhor amigo, de sua vida inteira.

O celular de Motoko começa a tocar.

-Alô!

-Oi...Motoko..oi sou eu...olha está impossível de ir aí na escola..tah começando a alagar e daqui do serviço dá para ver o transito que tah, não vai dar para te pegar aí..tem como você ir para casa de algum amigo?- Midori falava alto mas as vezes os trovões abafam sua voz.

-Que amigo? Do Momiji?- Motoko se esforçava para escutar

-Isso, depois eu te pego na casa dele ok...silencio me passa o endereço antes que a ligação caia.

Motoko passa o endereço e logo depois a ligação cai. Motoko vai procurar Momiji e ele estava indo em direção ao carro da família Sohma

-Momiji ..posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro Motoko fala.

-não dá para minha irmã vir aqui me pegar, eu posso ir para sua casa?- disse Motoko embaraçada

-Mas é claro, vai ser muito legal- disse Momiji pegando Motoko pela mão- se parar de chover, Tohru, Yuki e Kyo vão para lá também, eles tem um exame de rotina com o Hatori.

-Ok. rindo

Motoko e Momiji entram no carro, lá dentro já estava haru com seu jeito sempre calmo olhando pela janela.Quando o carro para na frente da sede. Motoko fica impressionada, havia um grande portão de madeira como se fosse uma fortaleza e os muros altos seguiam todo o quarteirão.

-Vo..Você mora aqui..Momiji?- olhando para os portões principais.

-Hai, vem me dah a mão se não você pode se perder- disse Momiji feliz a levando para dentro da sede.

A chuva caia forte e Momiji e Motoko conversavam na sala.

-Ah! Com esse tempo a gente nem vai poder brincar lá fora- reclamou Momiji

-Hum!- Motoko tava olhando pela janela

-Voce está triste Motoko?- Momiji fica do seu lado

-Não...só pensando- Motoko estava com uma expressão vaga

**pensamento de Motoko **A sede era dividida em duas partes, na frente era onde morava o resto da família, criados, serviçais e no meio do pátio tinha um grande portão que divida a sede em dois, do portão para os fundos tinha mais casas separadas das demais e numa delas morava Momiji

-Motoko, você não vai desmaiar de novo neh?- com voz chorosa

-Não, não vou momiji rindo ..só estou triste

-triste?

-Sim..eu não gostei daqui..só sinto solidão, tristeza...é triste- Motoko leva a mão no coração, ela tinha um pressentimento ruim- Não quero mais ficar aqui- Motoko o abraça

**PUF ** Momiji se transforma em um coelho para surpresa de Motoko

-Momiji..o que foi q eu fiz?- Cai no chão ajoelhada pelo choque

Momiji vai no colo dela

-Você não fez nada Motoko..eu sou assim, nasci com isso – Momiji tentava alcama-la- Toda vez q sou abraçado por alguma menina me transformo, mas logo me transformo de volta. Não se preocupe.

-desculpa, eu não sabia

-Isso já tem durados centenas de anos, sempre passando de geração em geração..é algo que não queremos, mas faz parte de nossas vidas.

-Tem mais alguém assim?

-Sim...há o hatori, haru, Yuki, Kyo..e muito más..todos sofremos...mas suportamos

-Eu sinto muito por vocês- lagrimas caiam e Motoko cobriu o rosto com as mãos deixando as lagrimas pingarem nas suas roupas e em Momiji.

**PUF **Momiji se transforma novamente e rapidamente se troca, vai até a Motoko e retira suas mãos do rosto

**-**Motoko não precisa se preocupar..nós nos acostumamos é só tomar cuidado para não trombar em ninguém- sorrindo

**-**Momiji como isso acontece?

Momiji explica tudo o que sabe sobre a maldição, sobre O GRUPO DOS DOZES, sobre a lenda, sobre Akito, sobre sua mãe e sua irmã. No final Motoko chorava junto com Momiji

Momiji tinha um olhar triste e abraçou Motoko se transformando de novo

-Posso ficar assim por um tempo?

Os dois ficaram abraçados enquanto a chuva caia forte lá fora.

**Em algum lugar da cidade**

Hatori estava parado em uma rua dentro do carro já um tempo, ele esperava Kana passar.

Relembrando da conversa no hospital com Midori. Hatori estava agoniado e abatido, desde aquele dia...não pensava em outra coisa a não ser em Kana.

Quando finalmente Kana apareceu, virando a esquina em baixo de um guarda-chuva florido e entrou na sua casa.

Hatori assim que a viu, quis correr até ela a abraçar a beijar a mulher que amava tanto e que o fez sofrer longos anos.

Hatori sai na chuva e bate na porta da casa de Kana.

-Hai?- disse ela sorrindo, ela estava um pouco diferente seus cabelos agora eram longos, mas o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo olhar, o mesmo jeito meigo.- Hatori?

** pensamento de Hatori **Ela me chamou pelo nome, depois de tantos anos, ouço ela chamar meu nome..que saudades...Kana

-Sim...-finalmente conseguiu dizer, Hatori estava encharcado

-O que você faz aqui?- Kana perguntou e logo seu sorrido desapareceu, ela não era a mesma de anos atrás

-Eu..eu..estive pensando..hum..em você...já..faz bastante tempo q não nos vemos...pensei em passar aqui para te ver- disse ele embaraçado.

-Oh! Obrigado pela visita Dr. Hatori..fico feliz do senhor ter lembrado de mim...afinal só fui uma simples assistente..o senhor está na chuva..não gostaria de entrar?

-mamãe?- apareceu uma linda menininha trás de kana, os mesmos olhos mas o cabelo diferente.

**pensamento de hatori **Mãe? É claro ela já é mãe e é casada. O que pensa que está fazendo Hatori?

-Me desculpe...me desculpe pelo incomodo- Hatori dá as costas para kana e vai embora na chuva.

Sozinho enquanto ele andava sues pensamentos não parava

**pensamento de hatori **Você pensou que ela seria a mesma? que ela se lembraria de você? Que tudo seria igual? Kana me esqueceu...eu apaguei a memória dela...eu dei uma nova vida a ela

**Flashback**

Kana e hatori, andando de mão juntos por um campo gramado...eles se beijando...Akito quebrando o vaso...Kana doente...ele com ela numa sala...ela caída depois de apagada suas memórias.

"Palavras de Kana- teria sido melhor Hatori, a gente nem ter se conhecido não acha?"

**pensamento de hatori **Não há mais nada a fazer..acabou...eu dei uma nova chance a ela não posso tira-la...agora...somente agora...posso superar...ela está feliz...isso q importa..mesmo sem ela estar comigo

Hatori se senta num banco de um parque onde ele sempre ia com a Kana. Lagrimas escorriam de seu rosto sem ele controlar. Tudo o que ficou guardado estava sendo levado com a chuva.

**Na sede**

Momiji já estava de volta ao normal e de tanto chorar acabou adormecendo. Motoko o observava de longe, quando vê um vulto passar pela janela

**pensamento de Motoko **O que será que foi isso? Um ladrão? Devo acordar o Momiji? Não é melhor deixa-lo dormindo...mas essa sensação..ela não passa...tenho vontade de chorar

A campainha toca assustando Motoko.

-Quem é?- pergunta Motoko tremendo de medo.

Sem resposta a porta se abre, lentamente Akito entra na sala a chuva cai e Akito está ensopada.

-Quem é você?- diz ele duramente- Onde está Hatori?

-Não..não sei, só está eu e Momiji aqui.

Motoko sentiu tanto medo ao ver akito que precisou se controlar para não passar mal, o medo tomou conta dela, o pressentimento..algo ia acontecer

-Como assim hatori saiu?- gritou Akito- Sem me avisar? Com permissão de quem?

-Assim voce acordará o Momiji..ele tah dormindo no outro quarto

-Voce..voce mandou eu falar mais baixo?- rindo sarcasticamente- Sabe quem eu sou? Sou o chefe da Família Sohma..e grito o quanto eu quiser.

Akito pega Motoko pelo cabelo

-Agora acorde o Momiji..com que direito ele te trouxe aqui...uma menina..uma garota...esse coelho me paga

Motoko não se move

-Como ousa me desobedecer...eu te conheço? Pêra...você é a menina da escola do Momiji não...a doente...sim agora me lembro Momiji e outros iam te visitar não?

Motoko engolia em seco parecia que por estar perto de Akito o ar ficava pesado, difícil de respirar, tanta coisa ruim nesse ar, nesse lugar. Motoko foi ficando pálida.

-O que foi vai passar mal agora? Oh! Que dó...o que você tem mesmo? Ah uma doença incurável! Então tenho uma péssima noticia para você- akito se aproxima de Motoko, seus olhos estavam carregados de ódio e ranço, cochicha no ouvido dela- Sabe o que vai acontecer, você vai ficar sozinha, abandonada, você vai sofrer e ...morrer –Akito ria

Motoko tentou se soltar mas Akito segurava seus braços

-Ninguém quer uma doente do seu lado, eles vão te abandonar..quando se cansarem de você eles vão viver suas vidas..e te deixar sofrendo.

Motoko chorava, não queria ouvir aquilo

-Oh! Você pensou que Momiji ficaria do seu lado? Pois saiba que ele é meu..eu mando nele...e ninguém vai tira-lo de mim- Akito chacoalhava Motoko- Ninguém! Ninguém vai me abandonar..eu o proíbo.- akito gritava

Momiji acorda com a gritaria e vai até a sala quando percebe a voz de Akito.

Motoko empurra Akito e sai correndo na chuva.

**pensamento de Motoko **Eu preciso sair daqui, esse lugar tenho que sair

Motoko quando saiu correndo estava tão transtornada que não percebeu que Momiji acabava de entrar na sala. Agora ela já estava longe

-Motoko espera!- Momiji tentou correr até ela, mas Akito o segurou pelo braço -Akito, me solta..e se ela...precisar de mim...me solta

Akito segurava Momiji com força que se debatia.

-Voce quer ir atrás dela...voce acha será assim tão fácil se livrar de mim? Você não tem esse direito

-akito...ela é doente...e se algo acontecer a ela?

-Ela é doente? E eu com isso..eu não me importo- rindo dos esforços de Momiji para se soltar

-Akito me deixa ir..quero ir com ela- Momiji gritava e tentava se soltar

Akito fecha a porta bloqueando a passagem

-CALE A BOCA...sua voz me irrita..coelho maldito...você quer ir com ela..eu não vou deixar.

Akito dá um tapa na cara de Momiji

-nunca mais diga que quer me abandonar entende, voce é meu e tem que ficar do meu lado

Por um momento só se ouve o barulho do trovão e da chuva lá fora

-EU TE ODEIO AKITO, EU TE ODEIO...-Momiji gritava que seu grito pode ser ouvido por todos da sede

**No transito**

Midori estava engarrafada no transito, tinha gente buzinando, gritando, xingando

-Mas que merda! Eles não sabe ficar quietos?

No carro Midori estava impaciente. Tinha combinado de buscar ela no Momiji mas estava atrasada e não conseguia chegar a tempo.

-É melhor eu tentar ligar para ela- Midori pega no fundo de sua bolsa o celular, tinha uma mensagem de voz

"MENSAGEM- Midori? Onde você está? Eu..eu ..preciso de você..estou indo para casa..beijos...Motoko"

-Motoko?

**pensamento de Midori **Parece que ela corria na chuva..Meus Deus, será que ela?..

Midori tentou retornar a ligação mas não consegui. De carro ela não conseguia chegar em casa com aquele transito.

**pensamento de Midori **O que eu faço?O que aconteceu com a Motoko?Por..que ela tava voltando para casa?

Midori olhou o grande transito que se encontrava, a chuva estava forte e dificultava a visão. Midori se lembrou da estação de metro que ficava a 4 quadras da onde ela estava. Ela deixa o pisca ligado, tranca o carro e sai na chuva

**pensamento de Midori **É o único jeito, eu preciso chegar em casa rápido..eu preciso encontrar a Motoko.

Midori corria, quando faltava duas quadras para chegar na estação, um raio atinge os fios elétricos, que ricocheteavam na rua, pela descarga elétrica. Midori não podia passar por esse caminho

-Merda!

Midori tira os sapatos e começa a correr para o parque, o único caminho para chegar a estação mais próxima.

**No parque**

Hatori continuava sentado no banco, tomando toda a chuva, relembrando o passado e apóia a cabeça nas mãos.

-Tudo acabou...eu só tenho que desejar sorte a ela e seguir minha vida

Hatori tinha perdido a noção de horário, não sabia a quanto tempo estava sentado no banco, mas foi bom para ele, pois finalmente ele tava com o coração livre.

Uma mulher passa correndo por hatori, tirando ele de seus pensamentos.

-Midori?

Midori se vira e encontra com hatori

-Motoko..aconteceu alguma coisa com ela...eu não sei não consigo ligar.Hatori o que eu faço?...ela não tah em casa...não atende o telefone..ela sumiu.

-Midori...se acalme- hatori se aproxima dela e põem a mão em seus ombros- ela deve estar bem

-Não..eu sei algo aconteceu...ela nunca faria isso e nem me deixaria aquela mensagem, será que ela...?- Midori começa a chorar.

-Vamos, meu carro está perto, eu te ajudo a procura-la

-Está um transito a gente não vai conseguir

-Eu sei um atalho.

Os dois começam a correr em direção ao carro de hatori.

Motoko corria com dificuldade, não conseguia respirar direito, pela chuva seu peito doía muito.

**pensamento de Motoko **Não posso desistir...não posso ficar aqui..tenho que ir para casa

Seu coração doía, as lagrimas se misturavam com a chuva, em seus pensamentos a voz de Akito e sua risada, causava um tremor em Motoko

Hatori e Midori estavam dando voltas pelas redondezas, procurando por Motoko, eles iam em direção a casa de Midori

Motoko para numa esquina

**pensamento de Motoko ** É por aqui..o prédio está logo ali, eu..vou conseguir

Uma forte dor a sufoca, seu peito dói, sua respiração foi ficando fraca e o prédio de Midori foi ficando embaçado, ela só sentia a chuva no seu rosto

-Alguém me ajude- Motoko falou perdendo os sentidos e caindo no chão.

Hatori e Midori já haviam procurado em todos os lugares

-Vamos para sua casa..talvez ela esteja lá- Hatori estava cansado e encharcado seu corpo doía, sua cabeça doía, provavelmente todos pegariam uma gripe.

Mas ao aolhar Midori, ela estava na janela e olhava para todos os lados procurando por Motoko.

**pensamento de Hatori **Não posso desistir, tenho que achar Motoko, ela deve estar perdida em algum lugar

-Não posso desistir..não vou...hatori eu preciso acha-la

Midori estava abalada tinha medo..um pressentimento terrível a envolvia..dizia que algo aconteceu com sua irmã...algo que ela não queria admitir

-HATORI, Achei...ali é ela...pare o carro é ela

Midori vai correndo até sua irmã que estava caia no chão desacordada.

-Motoko..acorda, acorda...hatori ajuda ela..ela não pode ficar assim..ela tem que acordar...-Midori estava desesperada.

-Vamos leva-la para o carro e ir para o hospital, pega ela..enquanto trago o carro.

Midori pega Motoko no colo e juntos vão para o hospital

**pensamento de Midori **Motoko, o que aconteceu? Você tem que resistir...lutar..não "pare"...não desista.

GENTE, essa fic tah super dark neh, todo mundo sofrendo...mas eu acho que todos precisavam enfrentar seus medos. Hatori por exemplo finalmente se reencontrou com Kana, não do jeito que ele queria mais pelo menos ele ira superar.

Não deixei muito explicado o que aconteceu com Momiji por que ele será a atração na próxima fic..e já tenho uma idéia de como vai ser...vai ser muito linda tenho certeza que todos vão chorar comigo, pq só de pensar como seria já fiquei chorando.

Queria mandar um beijo especial a Aline, ela tem sempre me ouvido falar das fic e me suportado, a outras pessoas também que me apoiaram e me incentivaram a continuar...a todas vocês um SUPER BEIJO

Até a próxima, Sra. Momiji


	5. Chapter 5

**Quando chegar a Hora V**

Motoko corria sozinha na chuva, a cidade parecia abandonada, ela estava triste, fugia de alguém. Ela corria e as vezes caia na rua, não tendo forças para continuar a fugir, quando na sua frente aparece Momiji sorrindo.

-Momiji me ajude- pediu Motoko

Ele riu e continuo a se afastar. Motoko começou a segui-lo e entrou em um longo e escuro túnel, ela ficou com medo...não queria entrar..mas logo ela ouvia Momiji rindo. Deu uma olhada para trás pela ultima vez e entrou nesse túnel.

Aos poucos a luz foi ficando fraca até que ela sumiu por completo, tateando no escuro Motoko chamava por Momiji mas não havia mais respostas.

Motoko começou a ouvir vozes que zombavam dela, risadas maldosas e cada vez mais as vozes foi se tornando mais claras e audíveis.

"para de fingir"

"Você não é minha irmã"

"Você é doente...só traz sofrimento para mamãe e papai"

-Midori? Midori você está aqui?

**pensamento de Motoko ** Porque ela tah dizendo isso? Porque...não pode ser...não..isso já aconteceu...eu lembro foi anos atrás, já aconteceu...ela não diria isso..não de novo.

-Eu não quero! Eu não quero ouvir isso

As vozes sumiram, Motoko caminha pelo túnel no escuro até que tropeça numa pedra e cai no chão.

"ninguém quer uma doente do seu lado, eles vão te abandonar, quando eles se cansarem de você, eles vão viver suas vidas e deixar você sofrendo"

**pensamento de Motoko ** Akito...- Motoko tapa os ouvidos mas continua ouvindo tudo

"...o que você tem mesmo? Uma doença incurável? Sabe o que vai acontecer com você, você vai viçar sozinha, abandonada e vai morrer risada"

**pensamento de Motoko ** Morrer...não eu não quero

-Vão embora e me deixem em paz- ela gritava dentro da caverna, no chão ela abraçou seus joelhos e começou a chorar

"Oh! Você pensou que Momiji ficaria ao seu lado?"

**pensamento de Motoko ** Momiji...me tira daqui

"Você não vai desmaiar, neh"

**pensamento de Motoko ** Essa voz..é do Momiji

-Momiji! MOMIJI!

Motoko acorda num quarto escuro ela estava deitada numa cama

-Momiji- sussurra Motoko

Midori e Hatori que estavam na sala ouvem a voz de Motoko

-Motoko, você acordou..eu nem acredito- Midori correu até ela chorando e abraçando ao mesmo tempo

-Midori- lagrimas caiam dos olhos de Motoko

**pensamento de Motoko ** Que bom, ela não me abandonou..feliz

-Motoko, deixa eu te ver..olha para mim..preocupada...ah maninha! Eu pensei..eu pensei que você fosse ficar daquele jeito para sempre..você..você...- não conseguiu terminar a frase e caiu no choro

-você "parou" Motoko- completou Hatori

-Que...não..não pode ser..eu tava..correndo..e tava chovendo...daí..apareceu um túnel..é o túnel...e akito estava lá..e –Motoko tava confusa

-Naquele dia você saiu correndo da sede..e acabou desmaiando, nós a encontramos e desde esse dia você tem estado em hospitais...nem Momiji nem Akito apareceu- disse hatori calmo

-não...não pode ser..Midori diz que não é verdade..não de novo

Midori segurava com força a mão de Motoko

-Você "parou" por 1 ano, Motoko.

**pensamento de Motoko ** Durante 1 ano, eu fiquei...eu fiquei inconsciente...não...não...pode...não...MOMIJI

-E cadê o Momiji, porque ele não está aqui, cadê ele?- falou ela desesperada

-Acalme-se, eu irei contar tudo- Hatori se senta ao lado dela na cama e pega sua outra mão- naquele dia, como eu disse, você desmaiou na rua e eu e a Midori a trouxemos para o hospital, foi feito os exames e descobrimos que você estava "parando" novamente. De noite eu fui para a sede pegar algumas coisas minhas para passar a noite aqui com o Momiji- pausa, para Hatori respirar, chegando lá descobri que Akito e ele discutiram.

-Akito o que ele fez? Ele machucou o Momiji?- A cada palavra a angustia de Motoko aumentava

-Sim...Akito bateu no Momiji quando ele disse que vinha atrás de você, e o trancou num quarto escuro de castigo aos rebeldes...ninguém pode fazer nada para ajuda-lo.

-NÃO!NÃO...o que aconteceu a ele..ele..ele- Motoko começou a chorar...e com Midori chorou junto.

Quando elas se acalmaram Hatori continuou.

-Não importa quem falasse com Akito ele não tirou Momiji do castigo.Isso durou semanas. Até que ele adoeceu..e de tanto eu insistir tive a permissão de examina-lo e trata-lo, mas de acordo com Akito Momiji nunca mais sairia de lá.

Um longo soluço escapou de Motoko. Hatori a olhava com carinho e dó.

-Quando cheguei lá, Momiji estava bem machucado e abatido, mas só se preocupava com você...ele queria fugir..e vir te ver..mas sabíamos que isso só pioraria a situação..então me ofereci para acompanhar seu caso..assim poderia ficar mais ao seu lado e passar as informações para Momiji preso.

-Porem dessa vez, sua doença estava mais avançada em outro estagio, seu estado era de um ser vegetativo, você só estava sobrevivendo por aparelhos não havia mais nenhuma reação em seu cérebro..então os médicos achavam melhor parar o tratamento- Midori estava exausta, durante 1 ano, não saiu do lado da irmã, podia se ver que ela estava mais madura e triste.

-Os médicos fizeram vários exames que comprovavam seu estado de permanência continua de coma...então mais correto era desligar os aparelhos..desse jeito você iria..aos poucos falecer.

-Morrer?

-Sim. Mas eu e Midori entramos com uma ação na justiça e eu consegui uma tutela para cuidar de sua saúde... e a trouxe aqui para meu antigo consultório.

**pensamento de Motoko **Então não estou em um hospital?

-Mas não sabíamos se seu estado iria melhorar ou piorar, nada estava garantido. Sua irmã passou a viver aqui cuidando de você, e eu sempre que podia vinha lhe visitar e receitar os remédios, e sempre matinha Momiji informado sobre sua saúde sem que Akito soubesse. Até que um dia ele ouvia uma conversa com Momiji e veio aqui quando eu e nem Midori estávamos.

Hatori se levanta e anda pelo quarto, Motoko estava apreensiva e Midori olhava com muito amor para a irmã

-Então um dia em que você estava totalmente sozinha. Akito veio aqui e desligou os aparelhos.

-Ele o que?Então como eu...porque eu...

-calma, os órgão vão parando lentamente, não é uma morte instantânea, ainda bem que Midori chegou a tempo e os religou e ligou para mim. suspiro . No começo não poderia saber se no tempo em que você ficou sem os aparelhos poderiam lhe trazer seqüelas, no começo você não as teve, mas depois de uns meses seus órgãos começaram a falhar e você apresentou graves problemas respiratórios. Numa noite, você mesmo com os aparelhos e eu e Midori tentamos de tudo, você não reagia então, te declarei óbito.

-QUUUEEE?- Se sentando na cama de um pulo

hatori vai até a janela e acende um cigarro.

-Você teve uma parada cardiorespiratoria, eu tinha certeza que você tinha falecido silencio , então voltei a sede e contei para o Momiji.

-E ele?

-Ele sofreu muito..naquela noite os brilhos de seus olhos se apagaram, ele tentou fugir na calada da noite mas Akito descobriu e ele teve um novo castigos..ter sua memória apagada.

-Como assim?- Motoko estava perplexa

-Era melhor assim...Motoko...Momiji estava sofrendo por te ver assim, por viver em um quarto sozinho...justo ele acostumado com o ar livre pausa, Momiji esqueceu tudo sobre vocês dois por ordem de Akito.

-Ele não pode ter me esquecido..é impossível

-Não, não é- disse Hatori- eu tenho...eu posso hipnotizar as pessoas e fazer elas esquecerem de suas vidas, esquecerem de sues sofrimentos.

-Mas..mas..você pode dês-hipnotizar, certo?

-Para fazer ele sofrer mais? Ele está bem assim, todos acreditam que você morreu.

-MAS EU NÃO MORRI...EU ESTOU VIVA- brava

-Motoko, tenha paciência...muita coisa aconteceu que você ainda não sabe- Midori a tranqüilizou- eu mesma verifiquei seu pulso, não havia batimentos...quando Hatori foi embora eu continuei aqui...e sem querer acabei adormecendo..durante a noite você simplesmente voltou a viver... e eu quando acordei e vi que você vivia..você tem a idéia da felicidade que eu senti? Você estava viva novamente...e sem ajuda dos aparelhos. Então eu liguei para o Hatori, mas o pior já estava feito.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nesse mesmo dia..de sua..morte.. Akito deu duas escolhas para mim...apagar a memória de Momiji de tudo que vocês dois viveram..ou deixa-lo trancado até morrer- hatori ficou silencioso relembrando o passado.

**Flashback**

-Você tem a escolha Hatori...deixa o coelho morrer..ou apaga aquela desgraçada da vida dele.

-Akito, você, já o está matando deixando trancado naquele quarto...ele está a 8 meses lá, sem

ver ninguém...

-E você me traiu – Akito estava numa cadeira de rodas, suas pernas já estavam fracas de mais

desde que aprisionara Momiji, os signos a repudiaram e ela foi se entregando mais rápido a doença.- você escondeu a garota de mim..agora o coelho vai pagar pelos seus erros hatori.

-Eu não tenho culpa Akito...não adiantava falar com ela, se Akito antes era ruim, depois de tudo

ela se tornou no próprio pesadelo, tudo para ela era motivo de raiva, solidão e revolta...muita revolta...

-Você me abandonou..merece sofrer..-disse ela tentando o atacar, mas por estar em uma cadeiras de rodas, não tinha força e agilidade. Então chorava por horas- Gomem, Hatori, não me abandone você é o único, não me abandone.

**pensamento de Akito **os únicos que não me abandonaram... era shigure que a visitava de tempos em tempos, mas apesar das palavras doces, seus olhos eram como fogo ( as atitudes de Akito o enojavam). Hatori que era seu medico..e sempre ouvia suas lamentações, seus ataques de fúria e suas loucuras. E é claro Momiji, o culpado de sua doença, de seu abandono, merecia pagar com a vida por tudo que ele fez a ela.

-hatori, não tenho culpa...não agüento mais essa vida...se aquele coelho desgraçado não tivesse...na tivesse me abandonado...ele merece pagar..ele vai pagar com a vida..se não esquecer daquela garota, entendeu...EU O MATO

Fim do Flashback 

-É claro que escolhi apagar suas memórias, era isso ou a vida dele.Então Midori me ligou pela manha e disse que você vivia, quando eu vim confirmar, realmente você estava bem...foi quando me ligaram dizendo que Momiji tinha sofrido um acidente.

-Que acidente?- Motoko quase não respirou nessa hora.

-Ele tinha esquecido completamente quem ele era, seu nome, nossa família, ele não se lembrava de nada...absolutamente nada...e sua maldição também foi quebrada...não havia motivos...mas ele se foi...triste...Com Momiji se livrando da maldição, Akito naquelas condições...ele não podia mais viver com a gente.

-Então agora ele está bem? Ele não tem mais a maldição? E agora ele também esta livre de Akito...aonde ele está agora?

-Alemanha! Sua terra natal, com uns parentes...eu lhe disse que seus pais haviam morrido num acidente de carro e por isso ele perdeu a memória...ele mora com os Sohmas..então de qualquer maneira..será mais fácil de vê-lo no fim do ano, foi melhor assim...para todos.

**pensamento de Hatori **Mas ele nuca será o mesmo, nunca será o pequeno e alegre Momiji que ia me visitar triste sorriso, ele se foi, hoje só existe tristeza no seu olhar...Sinto muito Momiji..por tudo que eu fiz

Hatori se senta perto de Motoko novamente

-Ele tem uma nova vida agora, tem como recomeçar- finalizou Hatori

-Fico feliz por ele...e me sinto grata..por tudo que aconteceu...e triste..por tudo que ele sofreu por minha causa...agora ele é feliz...mas..eu também serei feliz..ao lado dele. Foi ele que me tirou do coma..não sei como mas foi ele.

-É impossível...ele partiu a meses e você só acordou hoje.- disse Hatori

-Não...eu tenho certeza..foi ele.- disse Motoko sorrindo- E agora nós vamos nos reencontrar..no fim do ano nós nos veremos de novo..eu prometo

**pensamento de Motoko **Eu prometo Momiji, eu vou me reencontrar com você, quando chegar a hora...nós seremos felizes

-mas em que mês nós estamos? Falta muito para o ano novo?

-HAHAHAH! MANINHA, quem bom que você voltou

Depois com mais calma Midori e Hatori lhe contaram tudo que aconteceu durante um ano inteiro.

Mas Midori só pensava em uma coisa...o reencontro que aconteceria dentro de um mês, no ano novo.

Nossa, realmente eu caprichei nessa Fic, eu escrevi ela numa noite, mas eu já chorei tanto com tudo que o Momiji passou, mas espero que vocês não me batam por isso...eu AMO ele..mas tenham calma ainda não terminou precisamos do reencontro de Momiji e Motoko, é claro

BJS


	6. Chapter 6

**QUANDO CHEGA A HORA VI**

Gente essa é a ultima parte, espero que vocês gostem, ela não vai ser assim tão trágica, quantos as outras, prometo

Será o ano novo e o representante será o Ayame, então se preparem pois o "trio florido" vai estar juntos novamente

OBS.: Uma coisa que eu não deixei muito explicado na fic anterior, nesse um ano que se passou, Hatori e Midori, tem andando muito próximos até mesmo por Hatori ser o responsável, pela saúde de Motoko, então, Hatori acabou contando para Midori, sobre o segredo da família, sem que ninguém soubesse

Um carro para na frente da sede, de lá saem Hatori e Midori, que se dirigem para dentro dos portões.

-Tem certeza que eu posso entrar?- disse Midori desconfiada, enquanto andavam pelo pátio

-Sim. Akito deve estar dormindo e seremos rápidos, só preciso da documentação do Momiji para quando ele chegar.

-Mas você acha mesmo que é melhor para ele ficar aqui? Não seria perigoso- Midori se lembra de tudo que Hatori contou sobre a prisão de Momiji e um calafrio a percorre- talvez exista outro lugar onde ele possa ir.

-na casa do Shigure já tem muita gente e além do mais..gostaria de ficar um tempo com ele, para ver se recobrou algo se sua consciência

-Sim...seria bom se ele lembrasse de algo, neh (rindo) Me lembro dele no hospital, ele não deixou Motoko um minuto se quer.

-Momiji é assim...muito carinhoso- disse hatori chegando na porta de sua casa

-...e brincalhão..lembro de uma pegadinha que ele me ensinou- parando na porta de hatori enquanto ele pegava a chave- tinha um caçador numa ilha e ele acha um coelho, em qual mão está o coelho?- disse Midori, rindo e colocando as mãos para trás

Colocando a chave na porta e a destrancando. Hatori estava distraído

-direita- disse abrindo a porta

PAFT Midori da um pequeno tapa na testa de hatori

-Errou, coelho não vive em ilhas (gargalhando)

-eu sempre caio nessa (rindo) –disse hatori

-Eu sei ele me falou

A sala estava escura e Midori estava tão distraída que não percebeu que hatori mudou a expressão rapidamente assim que abriu a porta. Hatori pega no braço de Midori e a puxa para trás.

-O que vocês fazem aqui?- disse ele muito sério

Alguém começa caminhar para a porta mas estava muito escuro e não dava para ver nada.

-Isso é jeito de se falar...- disse uma voz de dentro da sala.

Derrepente aparece Ayame na porta

-..com velhos amigos, Tori?

-O que vocês fazem na minha casa?- Hatori põem a mão no rosto com expressão de cansaço

-viemos lhe visitar...afinal o ano novo está chegando- Ayame olhou para Midori que ainda estava parada na porta com hatori segurando seu braço-...mas não sabíamos que estava acompanhado, Tori- disse Ayame rindo

-Vamos..vamos entrem..se sintam em casa- Shigure também parece na porta- Te esperávamos para o chá Hatori.

-Está é minha casa...Shigure- hatori entrando na sala e indo abrir as janelas, deixando a claridade entrar- Não disse que a chave era só para ser usada em caso de emergência?

-sim..sim- disse Ayame puxando Midori para dentro e fazendo-a sentar, com as mãos em seus ombros sussurrou em seu ouvido

-O que você tem feito ao Hatori, ele tem estado..digamos de bom humor ultimamente...e você é muito bonita..hatori tem sorte de te-la encontrado antes de nós (suspirando)

-Ayame pare com isso- hatori se sentou também.

-Olha o chá- Shigure trazia uma bandeja.

Todos se se sentaram à mesa e estavam tomando chá em silencio

**pensamento de Midori **O que será que Hatori tem? Ele está tão sério...e os outros dois também. Será que devo falar alguma coisa?

Derrepente Ayame colocou a xícara na mesa.

-Você deve estar pensando por que eu e Shigure estamos aqui..e podemos estar atrapalhando algo entre vocês dois...mas precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria- disse Ayame com tanta determinação que até Hatori se assustou

-fale

-É sobre a festa de fim de ano...seu ano está indo embora e o meu que vai chegar...e eu tenho tantas roupas para fazer...a sua está tão linda hatori (desviando o assunto)...voltando não quero que nada de errado..então eu mereço uma festa, uma festa maravilhosa digna de uma majestade..porém todos estão chateados com Akito e duvido que eles vão ir para a sede esse ano.- Ayame para de falar e olha com uma cara chorosa para hatori- O que vamos fazer? Eu não suportaria essa humilhação, Ai meu pobre coração, eu quero...EU PRECISO,de todos felizes e se eles não aparecerem na minha festa...pelo que aconteceu?- Ayame estava visivelmente preocupado

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso- disse hatori percebendo onde Ayame queria chegar

Ayame se pôs a chorar com um bebe( lagrimas falsas) e Midori ficou com dó

-Ayame..eu ajudo! Só precisamos de um lugar..e a gente resolve o resto

-Milaide...você não sabe o bem que fez para um pobre como eu..suas palavras acalentaram meu coração- Ayame beijou as mãos de Midori

Midori ficou encabulada. Shigure só observava a cena com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-vocês poderiam fazer uma festa maravilhosa para mim- Ayame se levantou todo empolgado- Uma Grande Festa...esse é o nome...que ninguém viu igual, e eu pessoalmente mandarei os convites...convites dignos da realeza...e todos estarão convidados...Tohru, Kyo, Milaide Midori...quero que todos vejam meus vestidos..vestidos feitos especialmente para Hatori e para mim..únicos em todo mundo..cheio de glamour, luxo...-Ayame estava sonhando acordado

-Só tem um problema- disse hatori- onde vai haver a festa? Akito não vai permitir a presença de todos e muito menos se eles forem para os banquetes do grupo dos dozes e ..Ayame você esqueceu que todos estão chateados com Akito...ninguém irá para a sede.

-sim..sim..sim..já pensei em tudo isso Tori- Ayame se sentou novamente na mesa com um sorriso triunfante e muito calmo- a festa será na casa do Shigure

Todos olharam para Shigure, que fez uma cara de choro

-Por que na minha?

-Gure-san- Ayame disse numa voz sedutora- será como os velhos tempos...o trio novamente...(segurando a mão de Shigure) pense bem...só eu, você...dançando..virando a noites juntos...como nos velhos tempos e você me daria a maior prova de amor

-Yame-san...eu adoraria passar a noite com você- disse Shigure apaixonadamente

-E talvez Tori pudesse realizar meu maior sonho...uma noite a 3- disse Ayame suspirando

-Não me coloque nisso- disse Hatori tomando seu chá

-Ai..hatori como você é mal..uma noite só não acontece nada...a não ser que você comece a gostar de ter nossa companhia ao seu lado...ahuahahuahua

-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHAU – Midori ao ver aquela conversa começou a rir sem parar, e assustou todo mundo- Gomem...mas...Hatori não sabia que você tinha amigos assim- limpando as lagrimas

-Amigos assim?- hatori não entendeu nada

-Amigos que te fazem rir...se preocupam com você...é bom ter essa amizade..você deveria aproveitar e ir dormir com eles...hauhauahuhauhaua (não agüentando)

**(gente por favor não levem para o lado gay, não é nada disso ou é, hauahuhauah)**

-Você acha isso? –Ayame pega na mão de Midori- você me fez um homem um homem tão feliz

-Sim...ele é muito fechado e vocês 3 juntos são hilários

-OH! O que meus doces ouvidos acabaram de ouvir...Hatori precisa de mim..de meus conselhos..de meu AMOR- Ayame foi pulando de alegria em direção de Hatori

-Já disse que não gosto desse tipo de brincadeiras- hatori se levanta e fecha a porta na cara de Ayame

-Ele sempre faz isso- com voz chorosa e volta a se sentar

Midori estava contendo o riso

**pensamento de Midori **Fico feliz de ver que hatori tem amigos assim...que se preocupa com ele

-Vocês se conhecem a bastante tempo?- pergunta Midori curiosa

-Sim...desde o colégio- disse Shigure

-Nós éramos inseparáveis..lembro de uma história..quando o diretor achou eu, shigure e hatori nus na sala de aula...é claro que foi porque nós 3 estávamos fracos e fragilizados, e involuntariamente acabamos nos transformando...mas foi terrível explicar isso ao diretor..ele achou que nós éramos..enfim então eu tive que lhe contar uma triste história..que Shigure estava muito doente a beira da morte e que sua única salvação era que nós 3 participássemos de um antigo ritual onde as pessoas dançavam nuas e...- Ayame estava super empolgado, quando chega hatori com uma fita crepe e prende a boca de Ayame dando varias voltas

-Midori- chamou Shigure acenando para que ela se aproximasse- é claro que o diretor não acreditou na história... então Hatori teve que apagar sua memória...fim

Midori e os 3 passaram uma tarde tranqüila (Ayame continuava com a boca presa) e agradável, conversando como gente civilizada a paz reinava. Ao cair da noite Midori estava se despedindo de todos

-Adorei conhece-lo Shigure e obrigada pelo chá

-nada..nada...foi um prazer e volte sempre

-Ayame sei que você não pode falar, mas..adorei sua história e só entre nós- Midori cochicha no ouvido de Ayame- aconteceu coisa pior comigo..na escola umas meninas que não gostavam de mim, roubaram minhas roupas e eu tive que voltar para casa embrulhada no jornal..e o que é pior.. ninguém esqueceu até hoje- Midori começou a rir com Ayame sem que Shigure ou hatori entendesse

-e Hatori obrigada por hoje..adorei conhecer sal casa e seus amigos, mas não seja tão severos com eles..eles só querem seu bem- disse amigavelmente

-Eu sei..mas aquela história...bom..é constrangedora demais.

-Bom tenho que ir..te vejo amanha então

Midori sai da sede, era noite e ela não percebeu um olhar de ódio na sua direção. Da janela Akito a via se afastar e jurava vingança

Na porta os 3 amigos olhavam ela se afastar.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com ela hatori, pois Akito não gosta de visitas- disse Shigure sério

Hatori entrou na sala e se sentou no sofá

-Você não gostaria que acontecesse o mesmo que kana, não é- um brilho passou pelos olhos de Shigure

-O que você está insinuando?- disse hatori

-nada não..bom tenho que ir...as crianças me esperam

- e eu irei visitar meu irmãozinho- disse Ayame sem a fita crepe na boca- Que foi?

Assim que Shigure e Ayame saem deixando hatori sozinho. Deitado no sofá ele relembra da tarde "diferente" que ele teve.

Alguns dias depois 

Numa manha Motoko corre acordar Midori

-vamos levanta...Midori...é hoje, é hoje que Momiji chega- Motoko pulava na cama- Midori...levanta

-Hum!- Midori olha no despertador- Motoko São 6:40

-Eu sei..mas o Momiji chega hoje eu queria ir para o aeroporto ver ele

-Motoko..eu não sei..talvez não seja uma boa idéia- Midori se levantou e foi para o banheiro voltando logo depois

-Eu sei..mas então...liga para o Hatori e pergunta para ele- Motoko corre e pega o telefone- Por favor liga vai...por favor- disse com uma vozinha suplicante

-Tá bom!- Midori pega o telefone

-AHHH! Valeu maninha..eu vou escolher uma roupa

-Pera Motoko, o Momiji só chega as 10 e...

-Eu sei mas eu já vou escolhendo- disse Motoko correndo para o quarto

**9:40 no aeroporto**

hatori fumava um cigarro no saguão, olhando os aviões decolarem e pousarem.

-HATORI!- gritou Midori do outro lado do saguão

Motoko estava usando um vestido com flores bordadas e Midori vinha logo atras dela.

-Bom dia hatori- disse Midori com um sorriso

-hatori! Eu to bonita? O Momiji vai gostar do vestido?- perguntou Motoko ansiosa

hatori joga o cigarro fora e diz sorrindo

-Ele vai- disse para Motoko

O avião de Momiji tinha acabado de pousar, no saguão ele procurava alguém com a placa de seu nome. Encontrou perto da janela um homem, cabelos castanhos, uma jovem e uma menina de cachinhos dourados que sorriu assim que viu ele. Momiji se aproximou do grupo.

-Olá Momiji, sou Hatori Sohma, seu primo e serei seu responsável aqui no Japão

-Ok- disse ele meio distante

Momiji não usava mais vestidos e sim uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, sua aparência era muito diferente tb, ele cresceu nesse um ano, parecia ser bem mais velho do que era, mas seus olhos não eram os mesmos..eram triste e sem brilhos.

Motoko ficou surpresa ao ver Momiji, se não o conhece tão bem, não o teria reconhecido. Todos ficaram olhando para ele, cada um relembrando de seu passado.

-Então eu vou para casa de vocês?- perguntou Momiji impaciente

-Você vai para minha casa Momiji- disse hatori

-Então vocês são separados?- perguntou para Midori e Hatori

-Ah...não somos casados- desconversou Midori- está é minha irmã Motoko

-O ...Oi Momiji- disse Motoko sorrindo

-Olá- Momiji estava impaciente

-Então vamos, é por aqui- Hatori apontava a saída.

Dentro do carro estava um clima pesado, era difícil para todos verem como Momiji

mudará seu comportamento, nem de longe lembrava o Momiji de antigamente, ele não ria mais, não conversava, só ficava olhando para um lugar distante

-Gente vamos por uma musica?- perguntou Midori tentando animar e ligou o radio

Mas tudo continuava no mais absoluto silencio da parte deles. Até que Momiji falou

-Há..hatori, certo?

-Sim- disse olhando para ele do retrovisor

-Vai demorar para chegar?

-Não, Momiji já estamos chegando- Hatori estava levanto eles para um bosque

-Onde estamos indo Hatori- perguntou Midori

-Para casa do Shigure

**Preparativos para a festa do Fim de Ano**

Tava uma confusão na casa do Shigure (para variar) Ayame estava com um agasalho de treinador e com um apito...e ficava dando ordens pela casa e os ânimos já estavam exaustados, que nem perecem quando Hatori e os outros chegam

-KYO, YUKI tragam a mesa aqui para fora...e Tohru você pendure essas luminárias com desenhos de serpente...ai cansei...GURE...me traga uma limonada- Ayame estava impossível

-AAHHHH! Por que eu tenho que te obedecer?- Kyo estava furioso

-Anh! As luminárias...sim senhor Ayame- Tohru estava feliz e fazia de tudo para agradar os outros

-Tohru...pare de obedecer esse miserável- disse Yuki

-Mas senhores é o ano do senhor Ayame e ele merece uma festa e vai ser divertido ter todos aqui..alias eu nunca vi a festa de fim de ano de vocês.. e isso me deixaria muito feliz...só de participar da arrumação- disse Tohru sorrindo

Yuki e Kyo sem discutir foram pegar a mesa. Shigure estava na cozinha fazendo a limonada quando sua assessora chegou e ele fugiu. E Ayame estava tão alienado com a festa que levou um susto quando viu Hatori

-Tori...pensei que tinha me abandonado...onde esteve...isso é horas de chegar...você tem que provar sua roupa ainda...e eu darei os retoques finais.

-Você sabe que eu fui buscar o Momiji no aeroporto- disse acendendo um cigarro.

-Momiji...ah..o Momiji e cadê ele?

-Aqui- disse Momiji que estava atrás do hatori

-MOMIJI...-Ayame corre e abraça ele- como você cresceu nem parece o menininho que usava vestidos de antes

-Vestidos?- Momiji fica sem entender

-Ah! Midori..e essa menininha quem é? Ahh! Vocês vieram ajudar, neh..pq ninguém me obedece aqui...sou incompreendido...(drama)

-Claro..o que você precisa- disse Midori rindo

-Ah que bom! Alguém que me compreenda e aceite minha ordens.

Yuki e Kyo vinham trazendo a mesa, quando a Kagura, Ritsu, Kisa , Haru e Hiro chegaram.

-KKKKKKYYYYYYOOOOOO! MMMMEEUUU AAAMMMOORRR!- Kagura veio correndo na direção deles

-Não kagura!- Kyo largou a mesa quando recebeu um belo de um soco dela.

Yuki se desequilibrou e com o peso acabou caindo, a mesa bateu na escada onde Tohru estava e ela caiu.

-TTOOHHRRUU!- Kyo gritou assim que a viu caída e todos foram socorre-las, menos Ritsu que começou a bater a cabeça na parede

-GGGGOOOOMMMMEEMMMM! Foi culpa minha ter machucado a senhorita Tohru! Eu sou o culpado por ter trazido as crianças e ter destruído a linda festa do Ayame-nii...! GGGGOOMMMEEEMMMM!- Ritsu gritava desesperado de um lado para o outro.

-A culpa é tua, gato idiota!- Yuki foi para cima de Kyo

-Minha? Foi a Kagura que me deu um soco...e foi você que caiu e ...seu rato mal...- Kyo recebe um chute na cara do Yuki e sai voando.

-Eu estou bem- disse Tohru ainda tonta

-E você... a culpa disso tudo é sua, se você não tivesse inventado essa festa idiota a Tohru não teria se machucado- Yuki acusava Ayame

-Yuki...euu- Ayame não sabia o que falar.

-Você é o responsável..por que não some daqui, você só traz problemas...para todos nós.- Yuki vira as costas e foi para seu quarto.

-Yuki...- Ayame abaixa a cabeça e foi se consolar com Shigure.

-GGGOOOMMMMEEMMMM! Eu sou culpado..devo pagar com a minha vida- Ritsu correu para o telhado.

E foi aquela confusão denovo, todos correndo e gritando

-Que patético!- disse Momiji e foi caminhando para a base secreta

-Momiji...- Motoko o seguiu- Por que você disse aquilo?

-Eu não faço parte dessa família, eles são loucos...eu prefiro a Alemanha..lá existem pessoas civilizadas.

-Momiji..eles são sua família...sempre foram.. e se preocupam muito com você..e é maldade sua dizer isso..nem parece o Momiji de antes- Motoko estava chocada e começou a chorar

-EU NEM SEI QUEM É O MOMIJI DE ANTES...eu não lembro...e vocês vivem me olhando como se esperasse um milagre...que eu voltasse a ser. Sei lá quem...mas eu não vou voltar e estou feliz assim.

Motoko o abraçou chorando.

-não...você não é assim...e você também não é feliz, vivendo longe de sua família...você tem que se lembrar...você..eu preciso de você ..Momiji.

**Flashback**

Motoko sentada sozinha na escola...Motoko e Momiji no pátio...Motoko desmaiando...Motoko no hospital...Motoko e Momiji conversando na sede...Motoko saindo correndo...Akito segurando Momiji...Momiji sendo preso...Hatori contando sobre a morte de Motoko...Hatori apagando sua memória...Momiji caindo no chão...

-Motoko- Momiji a abraça chorando- eu lembrei...eu voltei.

Um carro para na porta da casa do Shigure, de lá desce Kureno que abre a porta para o Akito que estava furioso.

A bagunça era tamanha que ninguém viu que Akito se aproximava.

-Maravilha agora só falta a comida, e está tudo pronto para a festa do ano novo- disse Tohru feliz.

-Festa? Quem disse que vai ter festa de fim de ano?- disse Akito e sua voz fez com que um silencio reinasse.

-Akito, o que faz aqui?- perguntou Ayame

-Seu traidor..eu te mato- Akito foi para cima dele, mas Kureno o impede

-Me solta, eu vou acabar com a vida desse ingrato..vocês querem fazer uma festa de fim de ano sem um Kami-Sama? É isso?

-Akito, se acalme- disse Kureno

-Não! Não vou me acalmar é isso que eu mereço por ter cuidado de vocês...ter dado minha vida a vocês...vejam todos..todos estão contra mim...vocês me querem morto não?- lagrimas de raiva caiam dos olhos de Akito

Quando surge Momiji e Motoko de mãos dadas.

-Ele..ele voltou...e ninguém me avisa? O que Momiji faz aqui..ele não pertence mais a nós- Akito apontava para Momiji e olhava para todos, mas não tinha nenhuma resposta.

-Akito...eu voltei- disse Momiji com um olhar super doce-...eu lembrei de tudo.

-Não, você não lembrou- Akito estava raivoso e a ponto de fazer alguma loucura- e essa doente o que ela faz aqui?

Motoko não estava mais assustada e olhava para Akito com pena

-Akyy-san, vamos embora, eu te levo- disse Kureno pondo a mão no seu ombro

Akito retira a mão de Kureno com nojo.

-Você, Kureno...é inferior..não ouse me chamar por esse nome..eu tenho nojo de você...você me abandonou...foi o primeiro..agora os outros também vão me abandonar- Akito agarra seus próprios cabelos e diz coisas sem nexo.

Kureno fica triste e percebe os olhares de curiosidades dos outros.

-Akito, vamos para casa, você deve estar cansado- Kureno o abraça

Akito o empurra

-A Culpa é tua!-apontava para Tohru- Você foi a primeira a querer rouba-los e eu fui bonzinho em te deixar com eles por um tempo...agora a mais vermes querendo rouba-los de mim...vocês não percebem que só eu que entendo vocês...só eu..amo vocês- Akito olha para Motoko- Sua doente..você não vai rouba-lo de mim

Akito foi para cima de Motoko, mas Midori fica no meio do caminho

-Você não vai machucar minha irmã- disse Midori nervosa

-Quem é vo...(risada histérica)...foi você que saiu naquela noite da casa do Hatori...virou amiga dele ou é Aldo mais? (rindo)...hatori você não tinha apreendido a lição...nada de se apaixonar...ESSA É A REGRA!

Akito pega um bule com água quente e joga em Midori lhe queimando as mãos

-Midori- Hatori corre para ajuda-la

Tohru que via tudo angustiada se aproxima de Akito.

-Akito...desculpe todos nós..por ter feito a festa...e não te-lo chamado...mas agora que está aqui..o senhor poderia participar, não?- disse Tohru sorrindo

Um ódio incontrolável passa pelos olhos de Akito e ele vai até Tohru e pega carinhosamente seu rosto

-Acha que é tão fácil assim...Tohru Honda..que eu sou uma peça qualquer e que minha presença não faz diferença...pois saiba que eu comando tudo..eu sou DEUS..e se eu quiser acabo com sua vida medíocre (rindo) você ainda não percebeu..você é um estorvo..ninguém gosta de você..até sua mãe a abandonou...por que será?-As lagrimas de Tohru molhavam as mãos de Akito- Você não pertence a essa família..todos se aproveitam de você..você não é bem vinda.

-Eu não me importo...não me importo que os outros se aproveitem..não me importo se sou excluída...seria isso que minha ame diria a mim agora- limpando as lagrimas

-MAS EU ME IMPORTO- Akito dá um tapa na cara de Tohru

-TOHRU!- Kyo e Yuki corra ajuda-la

-Você..e a doente, agora aquela garota (se referindo a Midori) querem tirar tudo que eu tenho..mas não vou deixar..não vou.

Motoko fez menção de até lá, mas Momiji a segurou

-não vai...Akito poderia bater em você...e não quero vê-la machucada.

Motoko olha para Midori que estava com as mãos machucadas e Hatori estava cuidando delas. Ritsu estava histério e ficava gritando ao lado de Hatori, até que ele fez que Midori o abraça-lo e jogou ele para longe.

Tohru estava sendo amparada por Kyo e Yuki, todos olhavam assustados para Akito.

Shigure e Kureno tentavam acalma-lo. Kisa estava abraçada com Hiro chorando. Ayame estava na frente das crianças protengendo-as caso Akito quissese bater neles tb. Kagura não se movia do lugar, em estado de choque...e haru trazia panos para Hatori.

-Momiji olhe em volta...todos estão sofrendo..isso não é justo..você está livre mas eles não..e agora...eu entendo o medo que Akito sente...eu vou falar com ele.

Motoko deixa Momiji de lado e se aproxima de Akito que percebe a aproximação.

-Sua...Sua...você me tirou Momiji e deve pagar..você vai ser castigada- Akito tentou puxar o cabelo de Motoko, mas Kureno e Shigure já o segurava.

-Akito..eu sei o que você está sentindo

-Mentirosa...você não sabe nada sobre mim

-Sei que tem medo de ficar sozinho Akito...de te abandonarem...você precisa mudar seu comportamento.

-Eu não preciso mudar...me soltem...vocês tem que me respeitar..eu mando em vocês- Akito estava furioso

-Você com sua teimosia insiste em fazer tudo ao contrario, só para desafiar o mundo- disse Motoko calma

-COMO DISSE?- Akito se soltou de Shigure e ia esbofetear Motoko.

-AKITO JÁ CHEGA!- gritou Kureno agarrando ele

-Kuren...você está bravo comigo?

Akito levou um susto com a atitude de Kureno, todos levaram, Akito parou e Kureno pode segura-lo novamente.

-Você deixa todos tristes e preocupados com esse jeito, você assume a postura de vitima do mundo e não acredita na sua capacidade de resolver os problemas..você aceita a situações e não quer mudar..você "para de lutar" e simplesmente reclama de tudo e de todos.- Motoko continuava a falar num tom calmo

-Mentir...isso é verdade?- Akito pergunta a Kureno e Shigure que continuavam com ele.

Os dois desviam o olhar triste

-Desiste de ser feliz e culpa as outras pessoas por sua infelicidade (motoko continuou) quando você deixa se sorrir e diz a todos que não há mais felicidade, mesmo com o mundo repleto de coisas maravilhosas.

-Eu..eu ..na tenho tempo para ser feliz, me resta pouco tempo de vida.-Akito desabafou

-E você tem medo de morrer?- perguntou Motoko docemente

-Que pergunta...mas é claro...todos tem

-Eu não..tenho mais..descobri que mesmo se eu partisse, se eu "parasse" agora eu teria vivido minha vida ao Maximo, e fui feliz ao lado de pessoas especiais- lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto de Motoko- eu teria levado bons momentos que passei com cada um...e também deixaria coisas boas aqui..para não ser esquecida...assim não me sentiria tão sozinha.

-Isso mesmo Akito, esqueça essa historia, que todos devem obedece-lo, todos nós gostamos de você e não vamos te abandonar...todos estamos unidos a você- disse Kureno o abarcando

Akito chora pelas palavras de Kureno

-Só queremos mais liberdade...para vivermos nossas vidas, Akyy.

-Então vocês não vão me abandonar.

-Sempre terá pessoas ao seu lado, mesmo quando você achar que está só e abandonado- disse Motoko.

Akito se abraça a Kureno e chora livremente

-Kuren...vamos embora.

Assim Akito e Kureno partiram. Momiji se aproxima de Motoko

-Arigato! Motoko..mais uma vez...você me mostrou a verdade e..

-Momiji eu tenho que lhe contar algo que eu sonhei..você se lembra quando você quebrou sua maldição?

-Sim- Momiji pega na mão dela

-Naquela noite eu..eu morri..como Hatori te contou...mas eu sonhei com você..eu estava com medo, estava sozinha e você apareceu..disse que íamos ficar juntos por isso era para eu lutar...para eu viver..-Motoko chorava não conseguiu terminar

-Para você lutar...para você viver..pois eu estaria esperando, certo?...eu sei..eu também sonhei com você- Momiji pega no rosto dela- eu não vou te abandonar...porque eu te amo.

Momiji beija Motoko, e os dois ficaram abraçados. E juntos seguiriam para frente..sem medo

**NARRAÇÃO:** Quando chega a hora todos devemos estar preparados...porque terá a hora para fugir, de se esconder, de desistir e de apagar...mas sempre terá a hora do reencontro, da liberdade, da verdade, da coragem...de viver.

Por isso vivamos sem medo e sem desconfiança..pois tudos se encaixa...na hora certa.

**FIM**

Gente ...terminei...uffa..antes de dizer alguma coisa quero agradecer duas pessoas.

A Aline...por ter me dado toda a força, você sempre me ajudou em tudo, te considero uma grande amiga

A Jú...fiz a parte do Kureno especialmente para você, valeu pela ajuda também

E pelo reviews que vocês duas me mandavam, sempre me dando força para continuar.

Agora explicando...finalmente Momiji e Motoko estão juntos...e hatori e Midori...eles não estão justos...decidi já..eles são bons amigos e juntos estão felizes assim.

O que acharam da festa de fim de ano?

Eu queria todo mundo junto na hora de Akito ouvir umas verdades...agora será que Akito realmente muda ou ficará novamente na mesma escuridão?

Isso eu deixo para vocês decidirem,

Bjs a todos que lerem

Obrigado mesmo

**Próxima Fic é do Hatori...uma muito triste, novidade, eu sou muito má com ele, tadinho.**


End file.
